


Reading In Bed

by AlonzoTheEboy



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Handcuffs, Human AU, M/M, Munk and Skimble are boyfriends and they like to have fun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonzoTheEboy/pseuds/AlonzoTheEboy
Summary: Skimbleshanks comes home with a gift he received from a police officer he met on the train. Of course, he'd want to use them on his partner, and Munkustrap agrees.
Relationships: Munkustrap/Skimbleshanks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah

Reading in bed was always something Munkustrap tried to keep himself from doing. It was just too easy to curl up and read a random novel, effectively wasting the whole day. But of course, it was the weekend, so it didn’t hurt a thing. Laying in bed, propped up by pillows and already halfway through The Overstory was where he had been for the better part of five hours. If he continued reading throughout the night he might just finish it. That is if his partner didn’t kick him to the couch for keeping the lamp on.

Speaking of which, the door opened slightly with a soft knock coming from the other side. Munkustrap didn’t bother to lift his head away from the pages.

“Come in.” He answered.

The door opened much more, Skimble leaning against the frame and slipping his hat off. “Don’t mind if I do.”

“How was your day?” Munkustrap hid his face into the book, covering a grin that was beginning to form. While he could hide it from sight, his voice couldn’t help but betray him, almost coated with happiness that his partner was home.

Skimble pushed himself off the wall, making his way towards the bed. “Lovely as always, but a bit different from yesterday.” He sat by the edge. “As always.”

“Tell me about it.” Munkustrap drew his knees up, using them to prop his book up as he halfheartedly continued to read.

“I met this wonderful fellow. He was a policeman and we had talked for almost the entire train ride.” The ginger man began. “Nice man. Even gave me a gift.”

That made Munkustrap’s eyebrows tweak. “Did he now?” He never thought of himself as the jealous type, but he had his moments.

Skimble hummed, fishing through his vest pocket and pulling something out. “I’m sure he meant well, but I couldn’t help but think of you when he gave them to me.”

Munkustrap finally looked away from his book, his curiosity getting the better of him. He paused for a moment when he saw the handcuffs dangling from Skimbleshank’s fingers. His eyes widened when he finally understood the intent. 

“Oh.” He croaked. 

His partner nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“But I’m reading and it’s just starting to get good.” Munkustrap gestured to the book that rested on his thighs. 

That made Skimble frown. “Are you choosing a book over me?”

“Maybe.” He said, shrugging and burying his nose back into the pages. 

Callused hands grabbed his own, gently taking them off the hardcover. Munkustrap gave no protest, letting the book slide to the side and fall to the floor with a thud.

“Now see,” Munkustrap started. “If I had chosen you over the book, do you think the book would’ve pushed you to the side?”

Skimbleshanks’ lips pursed at the question. “Probably not but you’ve had it all day. Don’t you think it’s my time turn now?” He asked, intertwining their fingers, the handcuffs unlatched but hanging from his wrist loosely. Munkustrap swallowed.

“I guess so.” He shrugged, a smile slowly forming. 

Skimble’s hands quickly moved, clasping one of the cuffs around his wrist and tightening it with rapid clicks. “I think so too.”

Munkustrap licked his lips, his heartbeat beginning to pick up pace as the cold metal around his wrist almost acted as a leash for his hand, drawing it up and over his head. Using his free hand, Munkustrap moved the pillow he was lounging on, throwing it to the side as he did the book. Shimmying down until he was laying entirely on the bed with his head resting on the flat mattress. His hand was pulled towards the headboard. Skimble crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and reaching over to pull the second cuff around one of the small pillars that lined the top of the bed. Munkustrap didn’t have to be told or pulled to lift his free hand up, feeling the second cuff click into place and his freedom revoked. 

The metal bit into his skin as he tugged lightly at the restraints. They weren’t tight enough to hurt on their own, but definitely tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to pull his hands free.

Skimble’s warm hands felt along his arms as he moved them down, cupping Munkustrap’s face and brushing a stray hair out of the way. “Feeling good?” He asked.

Munkustrap nodded, shifting his body underneath Skimbleshanks. “Probably should have taken my shirt off before you handcuffed me but yeah, doing great.”

That made his partner snort. “Whoops,” He reached down and began rolling Munkustrap’s shirt up. “There’s an easy fix to that though.”

It was hard to arch his back to allow the bottom of his shirt to be pulled up as well, but he managed, his bare chest and stomach now exposed and his rolled-up shirt resting underneath his chin.

“Open up,” Skimble told him. Munkustrap did, letting his partner hook the roll onto his bottom jaw. “Now close.”

He closed his mouth, tasting the fabric and feeling his saliva begin to dampen in. His teeth held it firmly in place, keeping it from unraveling and traveling back down to cover his torso. Skimbleshanks nodded, pleased.

His hands began to rub up and down his torso, warming him up in more ways than one. Munkustrap tried to relax, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, trying to keep himself from reacting to the touches too much. It was hard. Especially when they began to travel lower.

Skimbleshanks took his hands away and pressed them into the mattress, pushing himself up and off of Munkustrap’s waist. He sat to the side, reaching and grabbing the waistband of Munkustrap’s pants, pulling it down to his ankles which promptly kicked the pants off. Skimble sat back, just taking in the sight of his body. The only thing he was wearing now was boxers and a shirt that was being used as a gag. Skimble’s prying eyes met Munkustraps with his eyebrow raising in an almost playful question. Munkustrap smiled, slightly embarrassed but trusting.

The ginger man’s lips pursed, keeping himself from smirking as he crawled back on top of his partner. His red work pants pressed into Munkustrap’s short boxers. Skimble’s hands gripped his red jacket, taking it off slowly and dropping it over the edge of the bed. His fingers hooked his red suspenders, his thumbs pulling them and letting them snap back against his tight white shirt. Munkustrap almost moaned at the mere display Skimble was putting on. It didn’t help that he was right on his crotch. 

With a stretch, Skimble groaned himself, shifting back and sitting on Munkustrap’s thighs. His hands gently grabbed the clothed member underneath him. Munkustrap gently rolled his hips in a circle, looking up at Skimble with what he hoped was a begging look that pleased him enough to continue. Judging by his partner’s smile, he was successful. 

Skimbleshanks pulled his boxers down, freeing his semi-hard dick. Munkustrap’s breath caught in his throat and trying to move his arms to a more comfortable position reminded him that while his cock was free, his hands weren’t. 

Skimbleshanks curled his body down and his warm mouth pressed a kiss to the side of Munkustrap’s cock. He began to grow almost immediately, the base of his dick pulsing as his cock reacted the kisses, brushing past his partner’s cheek as it did. Skimbleshanks hummed knowingly, lightly licking along a particularly long vain until his tongue flicked up and he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock.

Munkustrap’s hands were in tight fists, his arms pulling taut and bending but unable to escape the handcuffs as tight moans tried to pass his lips but were ultimately muffled. Skimbleshanks dropped his head down, Munkustrap’s cock disappearing into his mouth. Bobbing back up, Munkustrap could see how much his dick had grown and how unapologetic his partner was, receiving a wink from him as he bobbed back down to suck his dick. Unable to move the top half of his body, his legs shook wildly and tried to draw themselves up. Skimble took it in stride, adjusting himself with Munkustrap’s cock still in his mouth before he set his legs to rest on his shoulders, his face between his thighs and his mouth working diligently. 

Finally taking his mouth away, Skimble wiped at his wet lips as drool fell from them. He looked up at Munkustrap who was catching his breath and staring up at the ceiling. That confused him greatly. What could be so interesting about the ceiling when he was right here in between his legs?

With a scoff, Skimble crawled up and put himself front and center in Munkustrap’s line of sight. He gently took the gag away, letting it fall onto his partner’s chest.

“How was that?” He asked, reaching up and massaging Munkustrap’s wrists.

Munkustrap swallowed deeply. “Amazing.”

“And to think you were going to choose a book over me.”

That made Munkustrap blush with a small laugh. “You know I’d never do that.”

“But still,” His hands moved away from Munkustrap’s wrists, traveling low. “You kind of hurt my feelings for a moment.”

His eyes began to widen slightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Skimbleshanks sighed, rubbing his abs thoughtfully. “Maybe you can make it up to me.” 

“How so?” Munkustrap asked, feeling the snake-like fingers wrap around his cock once more, causing him to groan quietly. 

A grin played across Skimbleshanks’ lips as he let go of the needy member to quickly free his own. He pushed himself forward and pressed his cock parallel to Munkustraps. Wrapping his hand around both of them to keep them together, he began to grind his cock adjoined to his partners. He had forgotten to gag the man below him, but if anything, he enjoyed the sound of his moans as his freshly sucked dick rubbed against Skimbelshank’s own member. Where the two dicks met, saliva was being traded, wetting one side of his member. It wasn’t enough. He let go of their cocks, and with a lick of his other hand, he jerked himself off until he was coated nicely. 

Munkustrap sucked on his bottom lip, knowing what was coming. His partner reached down and squeezed his thighs with an almost possessive grip before sliding his hands underneath and hoisting Munkustrap’s legs up, exposing his ass. Skimble leaned down and lapped at his hole making him squirm greatly. 

“S-Skimble,” He moaned. The ginger man ignored him, pressing his tongue deeper. “Skimble, I’m going to-”

That made him stop. He kept his face where it was but retracted his tongue, glancing up at Munkustrap’s leaking cock. It shook just as much as the man it was attached to. Skimble crawled up, careful to keep his body elevated as to not bump into the member that looked like it would burst at the slightest contact. Munkustrap pulled at his restraints wanting to touch Skimble more than anything. His face was cupped by strong hands as an even stronger kiss was given to him.

Skimbleshanks broke the kiss licking his lips. His hands slid down from Munkustrap’s face and pulled his shirt up and back into his mouth. Munkustrap whined quietly, looking up at the ginger man with those begging eyes that always drove him crazy. Skimble grabbed his legs once again and pulled them up to his armpits, his biceps flexing and his hands reaching down to line himself up. 

His tip disappeared into his hole. Skimble licked his lips, concentrating as he thrusted in and out slowly, testing the friction. Munkustrap’s body rolled underneath him, groaning and wanting more. A smirk came to Skimble as he watched his desperate partner show so clearly that he needed him. 

Skimble’s hands gripped his waist tightly, anchoring the man’s body and leaving only one thing for him to do. Adjusting his legs, Skimble pushed his hips forward harshly, burying his dick deep into Munkustrap’s ass before pulling out slightly just to push back in again. The handcuffs clacked noisily, Munkustrap’s body shifting up and down in time with the rhythm Skimble had set. His jaw set tightly, moans building up in his throat but only being able to escape as whines as Skimble fucked him mercilessly. Even though he knew he was handcuffed, Munkustrap pulled desperately at his restraints, wanting to take some kind of control as his ass was pounded into. He realized quickly that there was nothing for him to do but take it. 

Throwing his head back, Munkustrap cried into the makeshift muffler, cum spurting from his dick in between them. Skimbleshanks either didn’t notice or didn’t care, continuing to fuck into him wildly. He growled, changing his position slightly only to see if it would cause him to fuck deeper. It did, letting him repeatedly hit Munkustrap’s prostate. The man underneath him shook violently, making him smirk and fuck even harder.

Munkustrap’s wrists were red and raw. If they kept it up for much longer the skin would tear away, he was sure of it. Skimble noticed this, taking his hands off of Munkustrap’s waist and reaching into his pants pocket, pulling out a small key. Still fucking into him, Skimble stretched over Munkustrap, giving him a view of his sweat-soaked shirt. It was a beautiful sight but he was treated to an even better treat than the sight of his partner.

The feeling of the cuffs leaving his skin and the sound of them falling in between the bed and wall was almost enough to make him orgasm again. His arms fell to his sides limply, blood finally flowing back into them as pins and needles danced on the tips of his fingers. Even though his arms were shaking, he tried his damn hardest to wrap them around Skimbleshanks’ torso. His grip was jello, but Skimble helped him, leaning down and pressing his body against Munkustrap’s as his thrusts picked up speed. Munkustrap hugged him close, cumming once again with a gasp. The shirt in his mouth furled away, letting his tired and airy moans fill the room before he finally felt Skimble cum inside him.

Skimble pressed forward as he came, groaning deeply as he rocked his orgasm out into Munkustrap who was smiling like an idiot underneath him.

“I think…” Munkustrap gasped the words, feeling Skimble pull out. “I like you more than the book.”


	2. Chapter 2

Skimbleshanks grabbed his hat by the brim and slipped it off of his head, wiping the sweat on his skin away. It had been a long day. Too long. He was 90% sure that he hadn't sat down at all during the day, not even on his break since he was forced to skip it. The train needed him. Every time he turned around it was "Skimble, where is Skimble?" Which sent him running towards the problems that no one but him could fix apparently.

Everybody was asking him "What do I do?" This, and "Tell me what to do." That. There truly was a downside to being an expert of your craft. Everybody goes to you when they need help.

With a sigh, he hung his hat and jacket up. He never thought he'd get sick and tired of being the one in charge and yet here he was, needing a break from it. Not even the thought of his partner stirred anything inside of him. 

Speaking of his partner, Skimble felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso, rocking him back and forth.

"How was your day, dear?" Skimble asked, wanting to be the one to ask questions for the night.

"Fantastic," Munkustrap began. "I went shopping and wound up on the wrong side of town." He sighed, stepping in front of Skimble and taking his hand, leading him forward. "But everything happens for a reason I suppose since I found a lovely little shop."

Skimble hummed, loving the sound of his partner's voice. "Did you buy anything?"

"Two things actually." Munkustrap pushed the door to their bedroom open and pulled Skimbleshanks in. The bed was made and the pillows were propped up nicely. The curtains were drawn modestly, only letting a small stream of sunlight in through the small gap. It seemed to be the way it was any other day.

All except for the two pairs of fuzzy red handcuffs clipped on to the headboard.

Munkustrap rubbed his bandaged wrists. “I learned from last time that metal isn’t that nice so it was good to see that they had soft ones.”

Skimbleshank’s eyebrow quirked up curiously. “Again so soon?”

“Not me.” Munkustrap smirked. 

Skimbleshanks pursed his lips, thinking deeply. Did he deserve this little vacation from being in charge?

Yes.

"Alright then." He smiled slyly, crawling onto the bed and resting his back against the soft pillows. When he reached to handcuff himself in, Munkustrap stopped him.

"Not yet. Take your shirt off. We're not making that mistake again." His partner began to crawl his way up as well. He sat himself between Skimble's legs and grabbed his suspenders. With nimble fingers, he slid them over his broad shoulders before thumbing along the hem of his pants. Digging his fingers into them, he hooked onto the tucked shirt and tugged it up, pulling it over Skimble's stomach, then chest, and finally, over his head.

Skimble lounged there shirtless as Munkustrap tossed his shirt to the side before grabbing his hand and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed his hand gently before drawing his kisses down to his wrists. 

"For luck that you won't end up like me." Munkustrap giggled. Skimble pulled his hand back, taking Munkustrap's as well, and kissed his bandaged wrist delicately.

"Let's hope so." His cheeks rose into a smile.

Munkustrap bit his lip, becoming shy at the sight of his partner being so soft. He regained his composure easily enough though, intertwining his fingers with Skimble's before pulling his hand over to one of the handcuffs. Using the hand that wasn't holding Skimble's, Munkustrap opened the soft handcuff up and clasped it over Skimble's wrist. Letting go of his hand, Munkustrap tightened the handcuff until the gap between fur and skin was no more.

Skimble gave a test pull. It would definitely keep him grounded. 

After restraining Skimble’s other hand, Munkustrap's hands dragged lazily down Skimble's chest. His warm touch made Skimble's heart beat fast. Munkustrap smiled, feeling the pumping through the skin and muscle as his hand settled over his heart. They didn't stay there for long though, moving downwards until they rubbed the firm thighs that were clothed by red pants.

His touch went back up, playing with the buttons and fly of the pants until they popped open and allowed easy removal. Leaving Skimble's boxers, Munkustrap pulled the pants down and off the pale legs. 

Munkustrap tossed them to the floor and crawled back up to sit in his partner's lap. He cupped his hands around Skimble's face and pressed their lips together, kissing him slowly. Skimble went to grab a hold of Munkustrap's waist but his arms only pulled taut, stopped by the handcuffs. He strained against them without effect. They held strong in keeping his hands off Munkustrap, even though all he wanted right now was to touch him. Munkustrap gave a teasing tsk, kissing him lightly and running his warm hands over the prominent muscles of Skimbleshanks. 

The ginger man jumped as he felt Munkustrap’s hand press against his clothed member. He bucked into the hand to get as much friction as he could before Munkustrap decided that he had enough. His hand retracted and went to the hem of his own shirt which he tugged over his head. Skimble could tell that he was excited by the way his hands shook as they worked to pop the button of his pants and pull them off. 

Munkustrap licked his lips before pressing his brief covered crotch against Skimbleshanks. The two men locked lips as they both ground into each other. Reaching down, Munkustrap took his dick out and stroked it quickly, hardening it to its fullest extent. Skimbleshanks wondered how this was going to go. He knew his partner wasn’t someone who preferred to top, but he was a natural at it so far and Skimble wouldn’t mind seeing this side of Munkustrap more.

The kiss was broken with a wet smack and Skimble couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling of his underwear being pulled down violently. His cock stood tall, freed and needy. His arms once again strained against the handcuffs in an attempt to do anything other than sit there in his madness. Munkustrap couldn’t help but grin at his attempts, crawling up into a kneeling position before standing up completely on the bed. Skimble pulled his legs back and rested on top of his heels, knowing what his partner intended to do. The ginger man didn’t even need prompting, quickly dipping his head onto Munkustrap’s cock and sucking it diligently. Munkustrap groaned, pressing his head against the wall to keep himself balanced and rocking his hips as he fucked into Skimble’s mouth. The handcuffs audibly clacked as Skimble grabbed a hold of the headboard for support. His knuckles bumped into the wall as the bed shook back and forth but it wasn’t enough to make him let go. Munkustrap pushed himself even further, shoving his dick into the back of Skimble’s throats before pulling back and exiting his mouth entirely. Skimble coughed, swallowing deeply and looking up at Munkustrap towering over him. He quite liked the sight of it if he was honest.

Munkustrap dropped back down to Skimble’s level and kissed his wet lips. “How was that?”

Skimble pressed his nose into Munkustraps. “Brillant.” 

“How about this then?” He drew his face away with Skimble only being able to follow for a few centimeters before the handcuffs held him back. Munkustrap set his knees in between Skimble’s legs. Shimming forward, Skimble was forced to wrap his legs around Munkustrap’s waist and sit on his thighs. His cock swayed from side to side until Munkustrap wrapped his hand around it and began jerking Skimble off. Skimbleshank’s eyes fluttered closed from the pleasure as a moan escaped his lips. He could only bite his lip to keep himself from letting the neighbors know about the activities happening.

With his eyes closed and his focus elsewhere, Munkustrap was free to lift Skimble up and slip himself into his hole. Skimble jumped with his eyes flying open. 

“Maybe a little warning next time?” He sputtered, suddenly unable to catch his breath as Munkustrap began rocking forward into him.

“I have to keep you on your toes somehow.” Munkustrap leaned in and gave him a small kiss. Still stroking him, Munkustrap began to fuck him with a steady rhythm that made Skimble choke on air.

“Fuck,” He strained. He had never been a bottom like this before. Even when Munk got dominant he’d just ride Skimble, so this was new to both of them. It felt good.

Munkustrap pressed his hand into the small of Skimble’s back, holding him close as he fucked him. Skimble’s arms were stretched uncomfortably. His partner either didn’t think to move forward or just wanted him to suffer, and he couldn’t tell which one he wanted to be the truth. The thought of Munkustrap just using him like that without a second thought to his own pleasure was obviously not going to happen, but the mere thought of it somehow made Skimble gasp and moan in want. A want to be Munkustrap’s fuck toy or slut in general. To just please Munkustrap in any way he wanted. If Munkustrap was happy then Skimble was happy.

“Are you okay?” Munkustrap stopped pounding into Skimble.

“No,” Skimble swallowed, trying to clear his head. “I think I might be a bottom.”

That made his partner smirk. “So you’re enjoying yourself?”   
Skimble began to subconsciously ride Munkustrap. “Maybe…”

Munkustrap’s grin widened as he happily obliged to Skimble’s subconscious want. Adjusting his legs, he started a much faster pace, jerking Skimble off all the while. Skimble moaned, bouncing on Munkustrap’s dick the best he could. He loved the feeling of a dick in his ass and wanted more. More of this, more of Munkustrap taking control and putting him into this state of neediness.

While Skimble fucked himself on Munkustrap’s dick, he hadn’t noticed that the man underneath him had slowly started to stiffen and it wasn’t until the feeling of hot sperm shooting inside of his ass that Skimble stopped for thought. Munkustrap lolled back and forth in a happy daze, looking at SKimble through hooded eyes.

“I think I like being a top.” He groaned, continuing to pump Skimble’s dick when he regained his bearings.

Skimble’s eyes closed and his hips rocked forward, helping Munkustrap jerk him off until he finally came into his hand with a moan. Skimble cursed quietly, lifting himself off Munkustrap with jello legs and leaning back into the pillows. The euphoria and ecstasy of adrenaline was fading fast, and the soreness of his arms was quickly there to replace it. Munkustrap crawled on top of him and freed his hands one at a time. Skimble’s arms flopped forward and enveloped Munkustrap’s waist. Pulling him close, Skimble turned to the side and dragged his partner down in a fit of chuckles.

“I needed that.” He sighed, nuzzling his head into Munkustrap’s chest.

“Maybe it was a revelation. Do you think we should switch things up in the bedroom? Figure out who’s  _ really _ in charge?”

Skimble hummed. “Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my eyes hurt from nonstop writing but it was worth it 😘

**Author's Note:**

> this was a story that im pretty sure a lot of people wanted written but only one person gave me specifics 😂 I hope y'all know that if u just ask, i'll write u something 😂


End file.
